It is considered that the local protein synthesis using mRNAs distributed in dendrites plays an important role in maintaining the already expressed synaptic plasticity. The synthesis in the postsynaptic region is considered especially important, and search for mRNAs associated with the postsynaptic density (PSD) has been carried out (Mol. Brain Res., 72:147–157, 1999). However, functions remain unknown for many of them.